


Sanctuary

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena and Kara become friends, Lena wants to help Kara, Lillian has Kara when she lands, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena is curious about a new project her mother has been gushing about without sharing specific details. Wanting to find out more, she sneaks into the restricted area to see what the fuss is about. What she didn't expect was to find a girl in a cage.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena can’t contain her curiosity as she enters the restricted area of the building where her mother works. Her mother has been bragging about a new project and since her mother has kept quiet about details, she wants to go see for herself with all the fuss is about. The room is dark and surprisingly chilly, causing her to shiver slightly.

She finds a light switch and flips it on, casting a bright white light throughout the room, bright enough to hurt her eyes, causing her to narrow them. Once her eyes have adjusted somewhat, she sees a cage in the middle of the room with a big plaque above it which reads project Cadmus prisoner 1.

Schooling the curious look on her face, she walks towards the cage because something is in it. She wonders what the whole prisoner thing is about, although she can’t ask her mother. All she knows is that her mother holds projects and her older brother is often involved as well, but they tend to keep the details from her, telling her how she is only fourteen and how she’ll know more when she’s older.

A gasp escapes her when she sees the prisoner in the cage, because it’s just a little girl, probably younger than her. The girl has long blonde hair, blue eyes, is wearing a strange white outfit and looks sad. This is her mother’s special project she’s been gushing about? A child? She wouldn’t believe it if she wasn’t seeing it right now with her own two eyes.

“Hello,” Lena says softly. “I’m Lena,” she continues. “What’s your name?” she asks curiously. She tries to wriggle her arm between the bars of the cage, but then the girl flinches away from her to the other side of the cage. “I won’t hurt you,” she says, but the girl doesn’t seem convinced. “I promise.”

Kara takes a deep breath, but doesn’t step closer. “I’m Kara,” she replies quietly.

“Why are you here?” Lena asks, trying to understand. “It says you’re a prisoner,” she says while pointing up at the plaque.

“I… I don’t know,” Kara answers as she looks down at her feet. “I arrived here on earth and they took me,” she explains vaguely, not knowing much about it herself.

“You arrived on earth?” Lena replies, wondering what Kara means. “If you’re not from here, then where did you come from?”

Kara clamps her mouth shut and shakes her head, worried that Lena is sent in here as a trap, a trick to get information from her because maybe they think she would see Lena as a friend and spill secrets to her. She misses her home, but it’s gone and the people here hurt her for reasons she doesn’t understand.

“I should go,” Lena says, aware that her mother wouldn’t appreciate it if she’d find her snooping around. “I’ll be back some other time,” she promises, trying to offer Kara a smile. It backfires though because instead of smiling back, the girl looks genuinely afraid of her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Prisoner one,” Lillian says coldly, pleased to see the girl flinch at the sound of her voice. “Are you ready to give me the answers I want?” she asks, although it’s more a demand than a question.

“No,” Kara answers, trying to stand as tall as she can. “I will not give you that information,” she says resolute, even though her voice wavers just a little bit.

“The hard way it is,” Lillian says, frustrated.

Kara cringes when she sees the woman tapping a needle with a green liquid in it, because she knows it hurts so much when it’s being injected. She doesn’t understand why that woman tortures her for information and why that woman is so hateful. Her young mind can’t grasp why anyone would torture someone.

“Perhaps we should try another way,” another woman says. “She is a little girl.”

“I don’t care that she is a girl,” Lillian sneers angrily. “She is an alien, she’s not human.”

Kara is slightly surprised that someone is actually being softer, but it doesn’t make a difference because it’s that one woman with the needle who seems to be in charge. She cries out in pain when the liquid is injected into her arm, burning through her vein, weakening her. Sometimes she thinks about escaping, but she can’t because they took precautions.

The torture lasts a while and more of that liquid is being injected while questions are being asked in between, but Kara doesn’t reveal any information. There is no way she can betray her family like that, no way she can give such valuable information away, especially not to the enemy. She failed her family because she was supposed to look after Kal-El when she arrived here, but instead she got captured.

She remembers landing in the middle of nowhere with sand all around her and then that woman was there with a group of people. It all happened so fast, before she could even say hello. Her parents didn’t send her to earth so she could come here and die, although in this grim situation, she feels that someday she will die. The people who torture her don’t want to keep her alive, they only want information.

Being thirteen years old, there isn’t much she can do and having all these powers is new, but she didn’t get a chance to even try those powers out. Not that she’d really be able to with all the restrictions she has in here. When the injections stop, she’s being thrown back in that cage and then the lights are out, darkness surrounding her.

Her whole body is aching from the green liquid and she can’t bring it in her to stand or to sit up, so instead she simply lies down. There’s no bed in this cage, no mattress, not even a pillow. It’s nothing more than a cage she’s in, a cage made out of lead with a strange green roof that keeps her weak.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kara,” Lena says, her voice barely a whispers. “I’m sorry it took me a few weeks,” she apologizes, though she did keep her promise about coming back.

“Lena?” Kara croaks, slowly opening her eyes.

“Oh, you were sleeping,” Lena realizes. “I’m so sorry for waking you up, I know it’s late,” she says, wondering if perhaps she shouldn’t be here at night. If her mother knows she snuck out of the house to come here in the middle of the night she’ll be in trouble.

Kara doesn’t know what time it is considering for her time is a blur, something she’s unaware of. “It’s okay,” she replies, hoping she won’t get hurt. The first time she saw Lena, the woman said nothing about it to her, but that still doesn’t mean it wouldn’t be a trap. One thing that puzzles her is how the girl is the only one who mentioned what her name is and calls her by her name.

“Are you hungry?” Lena asks, unsure. “I brought you a sandwich,” she says as she reveals the small wrapped package.

Kara eyes it carefully as Lena holds it out to her through the bars of the cage. She swallows hard because she really is hungry, very hungry even. They have barely been feeding her, mostly the minimum to keep her alive, but food scares her when it’s handed to her because a few times the woman tried to hurt her with food.

Lena frowns, noticing how Kara isn’t accepting the sandwich even though she can tell the girl is hungry. “It’s safe,” she says as she takes it back. “Look, I promise,” she continues before taking a bite from it. “It’s good, would you like the rest?” she asks softly, holding it back out to Kara.

Kara nervously steps closer and takes the sandwich from Lena, quickly retrieving to the other end of the cage. She eats the sandwich, which tastes delicious while the girl watches her with curious eyes. What if Lena isn’t a part of the people who hurt her? But then again, if she isn’t, how does the girl get in here?

“I will try to bring you more food next time,” Lena promises, saddened to see how the girl seems to be starving. “You’re an alien, aren’t you?” she asks curiously, having done some research.

“I am,” Kara confirms, since there’s no harm in that. The people at this place already know she’s an alien, so it would be pointless to deny it.

“Is that why they captured you?” Lena asks, concerned why her mother and her brother would do such a thing. Why would they be so proud of having a project which includes a scared little girl? “Do they hurt you?”

Kara can tell that Lena is very curious, but she also sounds sincere as if she really doesn’t know what’s going on in here. “They want information from me,” she answers cautiously. “And yes, they hurt me.”

Lena is distraught to hear that and she really hopes her mother and her brother aren’t taking part in hurting Kara, but since the girl appears to be their project, she fears they do. “Are your parents on earth to?” she asks, keeping her tone friendly. Perhaps she can do something to find them for Kara, to let them know their daughter is in trouble.

“No,” Kara answers sadly. “My parents are dead.”

“Mine are too,” Lena replies, sympathizing with Kara. “I was adopted when I was four though,” she adds quickly.

Kara sits down, cross-legged. “Do you remember your parents?” she asks curiously. It’s a nice change of pace to have someone she can talk with, someone who doesn’t seem to hurt her.

Lena mirrors Kara’s movements and sits cross-legged on the floor in front of the cage. “I hardly remember them,” she answers truthfully. “Sometimes I can recall what my mother’s voice sounded like, but it’s a vague memory. Do you remember yours?”

Kara manages a small smile when Lena smiles at her. “I do, vividly,” she answers, nodding her head just a little. She tells the girl about her parents with some kryptonese slipping into her words every now and then.

“Fascinating,” Lena whispers, amazed. “I like your language,” she says, genuinely interested in it. “Do you think you can teach it to me?” she asks with a hopeful smile. “In return I’ll teach you everything I know.”

“I’m not sure,” Kara replies, backtracking a bit. She can’t exactly risk a human knowing her language because she doesn’t know what Lena might do with it. “I shouldn’t.”

“It could be our secret,” Lena offers. “I can visit you once every week and I’ll bring food,” she suggests, although even if Kara says no she’ll still bring her food.

“Okay,” Kara says hesitantly, accepting Lena’s offer. “Is it dangerous for you to come here?” she asks, worried especially since the girl seems to sneak around about it. Food wouldn’t be worth getting someone in trouble and so far Lena has been kind to her. “I don’t want you to get hurt. If it’s not safe, you shouldn’t come here.”

“You’re the only friend I have,” Lena replies. “I will be back soon,” she promises as she moves to stand up.

“Friend?” Kara asks, surprised. “You see me as your friend?”

“Of course,” Lena answers. “Do you not see us as friends?”

“Friends,” Kara confirms, smiling.

“Here,” Lena says as she takes one of her bracelets off. “This is for you as a symbol of our friendship.”

Kara stretches her hand out, allowing Lena to place the bracelet in her hand. “Thank you,” she whispers, wrapping her fingers around it.

Lena raises an eyebrow when she sees Kara stuffing the bracelet in one of her shoes, but the girl probably has a good reason for doing that. She made her first friend and sadly her friend is her mother’s prisoner. It confuses her how Kara doesn’t even have a bed or anything because usually even prisoners have beds.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is holding the bracelet, wishing to see Lena again soon. It feels like it’s been a long time since she last saw her and she wonders if it hasn’t been a week yet. So far she has seen the woman seven times, which tells her it could have been a week already, given she assumes the woman comes in here every day.

When she hears the door opening, she quickly puts the bracelet in her shoe, scared that the woman would find it otherwise and get angry. Everything feels heavy when she sees the woman approaching with a man, both quite similar in their looks so they must be related, she thinks. The man is carrying some sort of weapon, which he is aiming at her.

“Prisoner one,” Lillian says coldly, straightening up as she nods at her son.

Kara’s chest hurts when the beam from the weapon hits her and she’s shocked that this time they attack her before even asking a single question. She brings her hands to her chest as she rolls around in the cage, crying out from pain. Before she can even recover, a second beam hits her back.

“Remember that pain, prisoner one,” Lillian says without remorse. “If you do not give us information next time, we will increase that pain.”

Tears escape from Kara’s eyes while she hears them walk away and then the room is dark again. She can’t give them the information she wants, even if it means dying to keep it all a secret. At this point she wishes they would simply kill her and get it over with rather than continue to torture her.

She’s not sure how much time has passed when she hears someone walking in. This time the lights aren’t being switched on, instead it’s someone with a flashlight approaching her.

“Kara,” Lena whispers quietly, trying not to shine her flashlight into the cage. “Are you awake?”

“Yes, Lena,” Kara answers and then then light shines her way.

Lena pushes a pillow through the bars of the cage and some sandwiches she wrapped neatly. “For you,” she says softly, pushing it as far as she can with her fingertips.

“I can’t have this pillow,” Kara replies, slightly panicked. “They would see it,” she explains, unable to hide a pillow.

“I will take it back when I leave,” Lena says, reassuring Kara. “You can rest on it a bit for now.”

“I suppose,” Kara says, still unsure. She tries to lie down, putting her head on the pillow.

Lena keeps up to her promises and teaches Kara things about earth, sharing her knowledge with the girl and as minutes go by, she learns that Kara is a year younger than her. When the girl tells her with a broken voice what they do to her here, her heart aches. It’s a bitter pill to swallow that her mother and her brother are really doing this.

Lillian has always been a rather cold woman, which is something she knows all too well, never really having received any affection from her, but the fact that Lex is evil like that hurts. She can’t believe that her brother who has shown her kindness would do such things, although she trusts Kara and senses that the girl isn’t lying. Out of fear that Kara would hate her, she doesn’t mention that she’s the daughter of the very monster the girl describes.

Kara teaches Lena a Kryptonese lullaby, humming contently when the girl tries to grasp it and sing it to her. When Lena visits her, the pain she bares becomes a little lighter and breathing becomes easier. She can’t fathom how the girl continues to manage to enter this place, but as long as Lena doesn’t get in trouble she is grateful for her kindness.

Lena watches how Kara falls asleep while the night ticks by and it pains her that she has to wake the girl up because she knows she can’t leave without the pillow. Personally she’s not scared to get in trouble for this, but she’s terrified about what would happen to Kara if they’d see a pillow in her cage. It’s sad that she can’t contact any of the girl’s family since Kara claims all she has is a cousin who is a baby to which she desperately hopes her mother isn’t keeping that baby somewhere.

Kara’s eyes are drooping when she tries to keep them open as she hears Lena calling her name. Right yes, the pillow can’t stay here. “Thank you, Lena,” she whispers while she pushes the pillow through the bars of the cage.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lena’s eyes widen when her mother tells her she’ll be send to boarding school until the next summer break, which means she’ll be gone for about ten months. It’s scary because all she can think about is Kara, who she promised to visit once every week. She’s terrified the girl won’t survive that long. What if Kara starves now that she can’t secretly bring her sandwiches and cookies?

She tries to protest and comes up with ideas of public schools, but her mother isn’t having any of it. Her knees feel weak when she’s being told they will bring her to that boarding school right now, which means she can’t even warn Kara. She hopes with every bone in her body that the girl will survive and won’t think she abandoned her.

Her first night at boarding school, she can’t get any sleep due to the nightmares she has. She keeps thinking of the awful things they’re probably doing to Kara and she feels helpless for not being able to stop them. Even if her mother and her brother despise aliens, she doesn’t understand why they would hurt a little girl, an innocent girl. It’s not fair that they torture Kara because she’s an alien and because they want information. From what the girl told her, it’s as if they don’t value Kara’s life at all.

She should have tried to protest harder about being brought to boarding school, like lying down in front of the car or something. Her mother and her brother had both given her an odd look when she reacted resistant rather than obedient, and they’re used to the latter from her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara doesn’t understand why Lena stopped visiting her because she thought everything was going well. They’re friends and the girl visited her every week, but now she’s sure weeks have passed. She may not have much of a concept of time, though the fact that the woman has visited her about fifty times since she last saw Lena tells her that it has been a few weeks. Maybe she did something wrong to scare her away or worse, maybe the girl got caught and got in trouble.

The bracelet Lena gave her is still tucked in her shoe, safely kept away from prying eyes. She cherishes the times the girl visited her, kept her company. When she closes her eyes, she hopes Lena and Kal-El are okay. She’s hungry considering she needs more food and they hardly give her any.

From what the girl told her, she knows humans do eat every day, but the woman doesn’t give her food every time she visits. Mostly when she sees the woman, she is being tortured by her and that man. Scars mar her body, littered across her arms, legs and her back. She has a deep scar on her stomach from where a special blade cut her.

It’s unsettling how the woman has taken samples of her blood to run tests on them. She should have died along with everyone else on Krypton, although thinking that is wrong because she was sent here for her cousin. Though she might as well be dead now that she’s here and not with Kal-El.

She pulls her knees up under her chin as the woman and the man walk in, smiling evilly at her again. How can two people take so much pleasure in torture when they’re twice her size and she’s left defenseless? Where is the justice? Where is the honor in this?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena can see Kara’s eyes are dark and haunted, filled with pain and sadness as she shows up in front of her cage and she knows it has been two years instead of one. She had hoped to be back after a year, but her mother had made sure she didn’t come home that first summer, which is why she took longer. Now here she finally is, being sixteen and she knows the girl is fifteen by now. Kara has gotten taller and she looks worse than she did two years ago, bruised, beaten and skinnier.

The big difference this time is that she didn’t sneak in and she won’t blame the girl if she’d hate her now, since she’s standing here with her mother and her brother. When she got home, they took her off guard with the news that they deemed her old enough to behold their project. She’s trying to keep her face neutral to give nothing away out of concern they’d torture Kara.

Kara looks directly at Lena, standing there with that evil woman and that evil man and she wonders why. It has been so long since she saw the girl, who seems to slowly become a young woman by now and she doesn’t understand why she is standing there.

“This is prisoner one,” Lillian says proudly. “Your brother and I hope you will see the good our cause is doing.”

“Of course mother,” Lena replies, tilting her chin up just a little.

Kara digs her nails in the palms of her hands while her trust in Lena shatters. All this time she had been worried about where the girl was and now that she sees her alive and well, she finds out Lena is the daughter of that evil woman and the sister of that evil man. She feels betrayed because the girl never told her this. Was it all a trap after all? Some sort of evil ploy to make her talk?

Lena wants to reach out badly when she sees Kara looking down and she knows the girl is holding back tears. “I look forward to help where I can,” she says calmly, maintaining her cold composure.

“A real Luthor after all,” Lillian replies with a glint of affection in her eyes. “Prove it,” she adds as she hands Lena a special blade.

“I have a better idea,” Lena says while she barely spares a glance at the blade. “We should stop feeding her and make this room colder until she cracks,” she suggests, her lips curling up in a smirk.

Lillian nods approvingly.

Kara lets her tears fall the second they’re gone and the room is cast in darkness again. She can’t believe what just happened and this hurts more than the torture she received.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kara,” Lena whispers.

Kara flinches at the sound of Lena’s voice and backs away from her, to the other end of the cage. New tears fall and usually she would hardly ever let the enemy see her cry, but this time she doesn’t care.

“I’m sorry,” Lena apologizes as she pushes a pillow through the bars. “I wanted to tell you about my family when I realized they were the ones doing this, but I was worried you’d hate me,” she explains. “Now I know it was wrong of me to keep the truth from you.”

“You’re with them,” Kara replies brokenly. “Were you ever really my friend?”

“I have always been your friend,” Lena answers. “When my mother gave me that blade, I couldn’t do it. There was no way I could hurt you,” she says softly. “I know from what you told me before that the cold hardly affects you, so I know it won’t matter if this room gets colder. About the food, I brought you some.”

Kara is well aware that Lena didn’t use the blade, but that doesn’t have to mean anything. She stares down at the food and she’s tempted to eat it given how much she’s been starving. “You were gone for a long time,” she says, not sure yet if she wants to trust the girl. “Why?”

“They sent me to a boarding school,” Lena explains, sighing deeply. “I know I was gone for two years and I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you, but the day they told me, they brought me away immediately,” she says, knowing it’s not an excuse. “I’m your friend, I wouldn’t abandon you.”

“You say you’re my friend, but you’re siding with them,” Kara bites out.

“I don’t,” Lena replies, correcting Kara. “What they’re doing is not okay.”

“What if next time they force you to use a blade?” Kara asks, wanting to know what Lena will do then. “How far are you willing to go to pretend you’re on their side? At what cost, Lena?”

“I never want to hurt you like that,” Lena answers resolute, feeling like if that moment would occur she’d refuse.

“Can you make a promise for me, as my friend?” Kara asks with a serious tone.

“Yes, I can,” Lena answers, relieved to hear Kara might still consider her a friend. “What is the promise?”

Kara takes a deep breath and reaches out for Lena’s hand through the bars, taking it in hers. “If they ever hand you a blade again,” she says while she flatting the girl’s hand against her chest. “I want you to stab me here, through my heart.”

“No,” Lena gasps, shocked. “Kara, no,” she says, her eyes wide. “I don’t want to kill you.”

“You would be doing me a favor,” Kara replies. “I have been waiting for them to kill me, to end the pain,” she explains sadly. “I am tired, Lena. They will never receive information. Why delay the inevitable?”

Lena sucks her lips between her teeth, tears streaming down her cheeks as she nods. She doesn’t want to kill Kara, not ever, but she knows the girl has been suffering.

Kara laces her fingers together with Lena’s while she rests her head on the pillow, listening to the girl humming a Kryptonese lullaby. It sounds a bit broken and Lena is not getting all the words right, but it means so much to her that the girl remembered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is seventeen when she hurries inside the room in the middle of the night, flipping the light on before hurrying towards the cage. “Kara,” she calls out.

“Mhm,” Kara mumbles sleepily as she gets up to her feet. “Lena?” she asks, surprised. For the last year Lena has been visiting her about once a week and she’s quite sure it hasn’t been a week yet given how the girl visited her last night. She smiles softly, happy to see Lena again.

“There is not much time,” Lena rushes out.

Kara frowns deeply, but then she hears key rustling in Lena’s hands. “Lena,” she says, her eyes wide and panicky.

“I stole her keys,” Lena explains, biting her bottom lip nervously. “She was sleeping and I just grabbed them and ran off,” she says breathlessly. “They will be coming, I’ve been seen.”

Kara’s jaw drops when the lock clicks open and before she can say anything Lena is grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the cage. She’s been here for three long years and now that she’s sixteen, it seems like she’s finally about to be free, although not in the way she assumed. All this time she thought death would come to free her.

“Quickly,” Lena says with a panicky tone as she runs, forcing Kara to run with her. “This is your only chance, Kara,” she continues, knowing that after this they would make sure she never gets to see the girl again.

Kara is even deeper shocked when they’re outside and in the distance she can hear people approaching, which is bad. She hadn’t expected any of this, not by a long shot.

“You have to fly away,” Lena says, pushing Kara gently. She knows the girl told her she supposedly can fly, so she needs her to fly away. Running just won’t do because they’d catch up to Kara. “Leave now, Kara, please,” she begs.

“What about you, Lena?” Kara asks, concerned Lena will get in trouble.

“I will be fine,” Lena answers, not caring what her mother will do to her. If they ship her off to boarding school forever or even to a stricter one, she’ll deal with it because at least she’ll know they can’t hurt Kara anymore. “Go, Kara!”

“No,” Kara replies, shaking her head. She knows bad people are getting closer and she knows time is running out. “I won’t leave without you,” she says, not wanting them to hurt Lena for letting her escape.

“Kara, please,” Lena pleads desperately. She feels the hope of Kara escaping sinking into her shoes, but then the girl’s strong arms encircle her waist.

“I said I am not leaving without you,” Kara says sternly. “Hold on to me,” she whispers.

Lena breathes out as she wraps her arms gently around Kara’s neck and then they’re up in the sky. The girl squeezes her too tightly at first, but softer when she groans. She closes her eyes, feeling like this is a bad time to mention her fear of heights, although she feels safe in Kara’s arms.

Kara flies away as far as she can without having a destination. All she wants is to get as far away from that place as possible with Lena. “Did you really think I was going to leave you behind just like that?” she asks, surprised if the girl would have even believed that for a second. “You are not one of them, Lena.”

Lena doesn’t mind that Kara whisked her away from where she lives, or well, lived now. The girl is right that she’s not really one of the Luthors because she never really had been a Luthor in the first place. She never asked to be adopted by people who have been doing such vile things that make her blood run cold. It would have been okay if Kara had simply escaped without her, but of course the girl is too good and too pure for that.

“All I wanted was to make sure you would be safe,” Lena answers earnestly. “I should have grabbed those keys three years ago already,” she says, wishing she would have acted faster.

“It’s okay,” Kara replies. “We were both children three years ago,” she says, not blaming Lena for not having done this sooner.

“You really scared me when you made me promise to kill you if I’d get the chance,” Lena confesses. “It broke my heart that you wanted to die because I love you, Kara.”

“I know I scared you,” Kara admits. “I could tell by the look in your eyes,” she explains, having seen it clearly. “I love you too, Lena.”

Lena smiles against Kara’s lips when they press tenderly against her, as if the girl is worried she’d break her. She had known for a few months now that she began to see Kara as more than a friend, though she didn’t put up any expectations.

Kara can’t help but smile as well when she feels Lena smiling into their kiss. The times the girl spent with her caused her to form a strong bond with Lena, an unbreakable one. She will never forget how the girl tried to take care of her and now she will take care of Lena.

“You must be exhausted,” Lena says softly, worried that Kara would wear herself down completely. “We should stop somewhere so you can rest.”

“Not yet,” Kara replies, not wanting to stop just yet. She can keep going for a while longer.

“Where are we going?” Lena asks curiously as they fly lowly over water.

Kara swallows hard and takes a while to answer. “Home, we’re going home,” she answers, wherever that may be. “We will build a home somewhere, just you and I.”

 


End file.
